Solve for $x$ and $y$ using elimination. ${-2x-6y = -22}$ ${2x-5y = 11}$
We can eliminate $x$ by adding the equations together when the $x$ coefficients have opposite signs. Add the equations together. Notice that the terms $-2x$ and $2x$ cancel out. $-11y = -11$ $\dfrac{-11y}{{-11}} = \dfrac{-11}{{-11}}$ ${y = 1}$ Now that you know ${y = 1}$ , plug it back into $\thinspace {-2x-6y = -22}\thinspace$ to find $x$ ${-2x - 6}{(1)}{= -22}$ $-2x-6 = -22$ $-2x-6{+6} = -22{+6}$ $-2x = -16$ $\dfrac{-2x}{{-2}} = \dfrac{-16}{{-2}}$ ${x = 8}$ You can also plug ${y = 1}$ into $\thinspace {2x-5y = 11}\thinspace$ and get the same answer for $x$ : ${2x - 5}{(1)}{= 11}$ ${x = 8}$